Hadrian of the Shukaku
by darksider82
Summary: Harry is abandoned in Japan and finds the elemental countries. He takes on a new identity and falls for a certain blonde sand kunochi.
1. Chapter I: Bye England, Hello Sunagakure

**Hadrian of the Shukaku**

**Author: Darksider82  
Beta: Winged Seer Wolf and his many minions  
**

**Reviewers section**

**I own nothing but the idea. Reviews are gold, Critique is silver and flames, they make up my loo-roll.**

"Chatting and spells"  
_Thoughts  
_**Tailed beasts speaking  
****Jutsus  
**(Speaking is parsletongue)  
_**(Tailed beast thoughts)  
**__**(Summons speaking)**_

**Chapter I: Bye England, Hello Sunagakure and re-adaption**

It was a blisteringly hot day in July. The hottest day recorded in about three hundred years. It should have been a sign, a sign of change. A change to a lifestyle and what a change it was, for one skinny eight year old currently sleeping in the second bedroom of his cousin's in his aunt and uncles house.

Harry woke up, his alabaster skin glistening with sweat, his green eyes shining like emeralds from contacts. Harry was tall, skinny with a slight hint of muscle to his name. On his unblemished skin on his forehead stood a scar shaped like a bolt of lightning. He never knew that this scar would make him a symbol of hope and fear.

Harry swung out of bed in boxers and a large t-shirt. Ever since he had been living with his aunt and uncle, which was all his life, he had been treated semi-decently. He had never wanted for much except for decent clothes, a few albums from his favorite bands, some cartoons and movie. Oh how he loved his cartoons and his movies. Harry was also the most independent of the family, his aunt had taught him how to cook, sew and thread and clean.

Because of these skills, Harry had managed to make a small steady stream of money, which he stashed away underneath his bed and in a bank account that his aunt had made up for him. Harry's stomach growled, he checked the clock it was 6:45am. The sun was up, he was restless so quickly and quietly getting dressed he went for a run.

Harry stealthily made his way home and into the kitchen and started cooking breakfast. _Bacon, sausages, eggs both scrambled and fried, toast is on as are the waffles and beans. I wish Uncle Vernon would lose some weight because he's going to die of cardiac arrest. _

Harry's family resembled a zoo. His aunt was tall, bony thin and slender she had an exceptionally long neck and a well developed face. Exceptionally sharp cheek bones and jaw. However her husband was large, barrel shaped and in his opinion looked like Walrus. He was exceptionally fat but very beefy and very little neck. His cousin alas was a carbon copy of his uncle in size and he was only nine.

His uncle stormed into the kitchen in a thunderous mood. "Comb your hair boy." He growled at Harry, who rolled his eyes and sent a spinning plate of food towards his uncle which was balanced on his newspaper. "Morning yourself uncle." Eventually the family arrived and crammed themselves around the small kitchen table.

"Petunia dear, Dudley, Hadrian..." This wasn't good news, whenever Vernon used his name that spelt trouble. Harry looked up "Yeah Uncle?" He asked in response. "I have recently been given a business deal in Japan. The deal will take around two months so we are leaving tonight and are returning late in August or September. Pack essentials as the rest can easily be bought over there." Harry nodded and left the table.

For once Aunt Petunia washed the dishes as Harry packed his suitcase and picked up all his money. He busied himself in covering his stuff in cloth so it would not get covered in dust from the lack of use or cleaning. Eventually evening fell and the Dursley family and Harry climbed into the car and drove to the airport. "The hotel we are staying is popular for English tourists and they speak good English." Harry heard his uncle say to his Aunt as they drove to the airport.

Harry sleepily got his stuff out of the trunk of the car with an increasing feeling of nervousness _What is the actual agenda of the Dursleys? They may treat me all right but they would never take me with them. _

Harry then fell asleep as the plane took off, leaving a drizzling, windy and stormy England behind him. And unknown to him an exceptionally old man with a large beard, garishly bright and outdated clothing, sat on an ornate throne in a hidden castle who suffered from severe cases of mellitus and perverseness.

Harry slept soundly through the flight, waking up occasionally from the turbulence. "Welcome to Japan, we shall be landing shortly." He heard across the speakers in the plane. Three hours later Harry and Dudley were in their room in the hotel by the name of Sunagakure.

The days following Harry, Dudley and Aunt Petunia went shopping and browsing in the big city whilst Uncle Vernon sat in a brilliantly lit and very well air conditioned business block three hundred stories above them with an amazing view of the city.

Two weeks after the business deal was concluded Uncle Vernon managed to charter a boat to tour off the coast of Japan. That was when Harry discovered the agenda of his Aunt and Uncle. The boat landed on the edge of a place of an island. As Harry went off to explore, his Uncle, Aunt and Cousin smirked evilly and forgot to tell him not to return in half an hour.

Harry heard the horns of the departing boat and he ran like mad to the shore scattering twigs and stones underneath his trainers. "HEY WAIT!" He shouted, but it was futile the boat had left. Harry sat on the rock and cried, but they weren't cries of an eight year old. They were tormented cries of a tortured soul, deep inside Harry resided not only a powerful spark of magic but the ability of chakra manipulation. Generally these two abilities did not mix but inadvertently aided each other when was active and the recipient wielded both genes.

But for Harry both his chakra and magic emerged in a bright blue aura which rapidly turned black as it seeped through his body. These changes warped him but not in a bad sense, his slight malnutrition was cured changing him from 4'9 to 5'4 just over the average height of an eight year old. The muscles he had formed whilst learning free-running when trying to avoid his cousins bullying and fighting back became more firm and formed. Finally his hair it changed from jet black and messy to a dark rustic red which looked like black but when the light of the sun hit it his true hair colour was revealed.

Three days had passed since his abandonment. Three days since his aunt and uncle and left him to die. Harry held the crude bone knife next to his side as he crept forward on the unsuspecting bird. In a flash, Harry struck the blade severing the spinal cord of the bird dropping it to the floor. Harry expertly plucked and roasted the bird on a fire he had managed to create out of kindling and dry leaves. _Thank god for those TV shows, I watched. _He thought as he devoured the succulent meat.

Harry stood up, placed his backpack on and headed forwards, he made his way through the woods and after four days of walking and as his supplies were nearly non-existent he made it to the desert. _Strange. I thought there would be civilisation due to the foot tracks. _ Harry stepped out into the desert and sank to his knees at the sheer heat of the desert.

Seizing what was left of his strength, Harry surged out into the desert. Fishing in his pack for his water bottles or rather what was left of them, he made his way cautiously into the desert. Unbeknownst to him, Harry was walking solidly and calmly over the sand, it was almost as if the sand was bending itself to his will. Finally wind, a nice cooling breeze whisked across the desert diminishing the effects of the punishing rays of sunshine but it wasn't enough.

Harry staggered and fell to his knees. His vision blurred as he thought he saw a building like object in the distance. "Must...reach...building." Harry scrambled to his knees and began to crawl forward. The sun beat down, Harry's strength lagged and the building never got closer. "Help...me." He called out through the strangely quiet desert.

As Harry passed out, he didn't notice two people come streaking towards him. The sand-nins picked up the boy, _dehydrated, heat stroke, nauseous, chakra drainage. _Harry's head rolled to the side as the two chunin sand-nins ran across the desert and into Suna's hospital.

"MEDIC! QUICK! PATIENT ABOUT 5'4, White male, green eyes, slim muscular build. Suffering from dehydration, sun sickness and near fatal levels of chakra depletion." Shouted one of the chunin the moment they reached the hospital. One of the medical nin nodded curtly.

"Get him on a bed. I need his clothes off and a full body examination. Give him IV drips and extra drips of water...We cannot lose this kid. He's not even a teenager." Harry was bundled onto the bed and his backpack was examined, it revealed several changes of clothes, wallet, and wash bag with no trace of identification except for a bank card. "Hmmm, we have a one Hadrian J. Potter here."

A runner was dispatched to kages office in the wind pyre of Sunagakure "Lord Kazekage...Newcomer...total stranger. Should investigate yourself." The Kazekage nodded and left the tower and went to the hospital but not before a young blonde's sharp green eyes tracked her father and at a distance followed the Kazekage to the hospital.

Harry stirred and his eyes opened "Whuh...Where...Am I?" He croaked as he sat gingerly sat himself up in his bed. "Easy...easy. Drink this...it'll make you feel better." He heard from someone close to his right. Harry's head snapped around and he saw a girl gazing at him with a cup of water in her hands. Harry relaxed and went to take the cup from her, but she placed the cup to his lips and tipped the water into his parched mouth.

Harry relaxed as the cool soothing liquid flowed into his mouth and down his throat. After drinking the water on, he lay back and studied her more. She was tall for her age, wore sandals, bandages on her legs with a skirt and a large pull over. Her hair was in several messy bunches. "Thanks..." He began to say.

"Subaku...Subaku Temari." Harry nodded and his mind began to work _Japanese culture, they give their family name first and then their given name_. "Thank you Subaku Temari. I'm Potter Hadrian." He managed to say in patchy Japanese causing Temari to giggle. "You speak our language well Hadrian-kun." Harry nodded his head. "As you speak mine Temari-chan." Harry jumped when a cough interrupted their conversation. "I'm glad to see you're awake Hadrian-kun. I am Subaku Takashi and I have some questions if I may ask them Hadrian-kun."

Harry stared at the Kazekage and nodded "Ask away Kazekage-sama." The Kazekage nodded, "How did you come by here?" Harry laughed bitterly "I was abandoned by my aunt and uncle on this island but I walked here and found this place by accident." The Kazekage nodded "What is your name and age?"

"My name is Hadrian Potter but I prefer Harry. I'm eight years old, almost nine depending on the date." Temari quickly chipped in "30th of July." Harry's mouth quirked into a quick smile "Nine tomorrow."

The questions carried on to more tense subjects like "was he a spy, would he betray anyone." Finally after about three quarters of an hour, the Kazekage looked him in the eye "Harry-kun...How would you like to stay here in Sunagakure and become a shinobi...or a ninja you may say outside." Harry grinned, nodded and replied excitement evident "I would love to accept your off Kazekage-sama. However, I do have some requests." The Kazekage nodded "Ask away Harry-kun."

"Would I be forced to stay here if someone offered me a chance to learn new skills? Would I be able to change my name? Where would I stay?" The Kazekage let a full smile at the questions. "Harry-kun, as you are an outsider as long as you let me know when you leave, I shall grant it because I cannot in all honesty trap you here as you're not a citizen. Yes you can change your name, after you get out of here and you have more clothes, I shall see to you getting a new identity. You can stay with my daughter and son at the Kazekage manor."

Harry grunted and nestled himself back on his pillows. As the Kazekage and Temari left a medic-nin entered the room. "Take it easy on exercises." Harry nodded and pulled on his surviving clothes and walked out of his room to find Temari and her father waiting for him.

"Harry-kun, what were you going to call yourself?" Asked Temari, Harry had a thought "Gaara. I don't know why but the name came to me when I was thinking about a new name." He explained. Temari giggled at the simple explanation whilst Takeshi nodded "Since your name is rather uncommon here, I am willing to give you the surname of Sabaku. It's similar to my daughters but it is different enough to show that we are not related." Harry nodded "Could I get my hair cut because this does not suit me." Takeshi smirked at the scraggy mess of red hair and nodded.

Five painful hours later, Gaara was now the proud owner of several mesh shirts, ANBU style pants and several hundred other bits and pieces and one of those strangely enough was a gianormous sand gourd which he strapped to his back with a diagonal strip of cloth.

One of the other things Gaara did or rather did at Temari's insistence was to change into his mesh shirt and full battle garb with his adorned gourd on his back. His hair which once extended to over his eyes and to the top of his neck was now short and messy exactly like it was before his abandonment.

Gaara slipped through the crowded evening square and into the Kazekage mansion where he was greeted by Temari and a boy in a cat suit which he protested to be the battle-garb of Suna's puppeteer brigade. After eating a plate of dango and meeting Baki his sensei starting tomorrow headed off to bed where he was out like a light before his head hit the pillow.


	2. Sunagakure needs a jinchuriki and Gaara'

**Hadrian of the Shukaku**

**Author: Darksider82  
Beta: Winged Seer Wolf and his many minions  
**X-X-X-X-X-X

**Reviewers section**

**To all of those who asked about Shukaku read on!**

X-X-X-X-X-X

**I own nothing but the idea. Reviews are gold, Critique is silver and flames, they make up my loo-roll.**

"Chatting and spells"  
_Thoughts  
_**Tailed beasts speaking  
****Jutsus  
**(Speaking is parsletongue)  
_**(Tailed beast thoughts)  
**__**(Summons speaking)**_

**Chapter II**

**Sunagakure needs a jinchuriki and Gaara's abilities appear**

Temari woke Gaara at five am in the morning. It was still dark "Gaara, wake up." She hissed and Gaara groaned "Why? Too early." He protested as he got dressed slowly. She grinned at his childishness "Because we are in the desert and it gets bloody hot during the day. We train when it's dark and early morning and then hideaway to avoid the sun as we don't have the appropriate headgear. It's restricted to shinobi only." She clarified picking up on the red heads confusion.

Gaara followed Temari and Kankuro out into the desert with his gourd on his back. That was when the surprises started to occur. Baki led them out into the desert and effortlessly walked onto the sand. "All right you three. The three of you need to learn dune walking. The sands are constantly shifting so you need to apply chakra to your feet and the surrounding sand to ensure it solidifies and holds your weight like I'm doing. Understood? Oh and your job is to get to me, I'm going to be standing ten feet away."

Temari walked out and managed four feet before falling up to her neck in sand, Kankuro laughed whilst Gaara grinned and Baki shook his head. Kankuro went next and made it to three feet before tripping over his puppet on his back and the sand swallowed him up. Now the situations were reversed except Gaara was curled up laughing at Kankuro's situation. Baki groaned, jumped forward and pulled the boy out. "Sabaku...get to it."

Gaara grinned, holstered his gourd and stepped onto the sand and started walking when the most amazing thing happened. The sand levitated up and crammed itself into his gourd trying to weigh him down. At five feet Gaara stumbled but carried on. Six feet he was sent to his knees as his gourd burst and his chakra manipulated the sand and the broken gourd back together. Gaara eventually made it to Baki who stared at the boy in surprise before grinning.

"How did you do it?" Gaara thought "Keep the chakra flow steady to your feet and keep a steady pace. If you wish to increase your speed do it slowly." Temari stared at Gaara in disbelief "I don't believe that!" Gaara smirked "Try...if not...I'll think of something." Temari grinned and started the exercise again following Gaara's advice and surprisingly the advice worked and soon enough under Baki's supervision Gaara and Temari were running over the sand like experienced chunin.

Meanwhile viewing his ward and two children's training from the 'Eye of the farseeing sand' was the Kazekage. He grinned as he looked at an ancient scroll in his hands. It was a prophecy scroll since before the time of the shodaime Kazekage. _Maybe he is the one. Maybe Gaara no Sabaku is the sand-sorcerer from the legend. Though he hasn't shown any affinity for the wind, but his eyes and skin they are definite signs as is that scar on his forehead. Maybe he is the destined one to carry the Sand Demon._

"Matarsu-san...fetch me Sabaku no Gaara, it is time for Sunagakure to have their jinchuriki again." The Kazekage ordered his secretary who nodded "Hai Kazekage-sama." Matarsu left the office via a shunshin to the front gate just as Baki and his three students entered the gates. "Baki-sama, Kazekage-sama has requested that Gaara-kun sees him now in his office. It's something to do with the sand-sorcerer." Baki's visible eye widened. "Temari-chan, Kankuro-kun go to the academy now. I'll drop Gaara-kun off after he's seen your lord father."

Gaara nod and jumped up to the rooftops and ran towards the Kazekage tower, whatever the Kazekage wanted Gaara didn't want to risk his wrath by disobeying. As Gaara ran to the tower a wind picked up and whenever Gaara jumped forward the wind pushed him further still. All the while the Kazekage watched as his secretary and trusted right hand escorted Gaara to him.

A small breeze crept past him and he didn't turn when he spoke "Thank you for coming so quickly honourable elder-sama." The elder snorted "Why have you summoned me Kazekage-dono?" Takeshi turned to the small woman "Elder Chiyo, I think I have found the perfect partner for the Ichibi and the Sand-sorcerer and I request your help to seal the creature inside him." Chiyo nodded grudgingly "Kazekage-dono, according to another legend the Ichibi should willingly seal itself in the sand sorcerer."

The Kazekage nodded "Understood, but in case Gaara is not the Sand sorcerer it would be wise to seal it inside him." Then a sharp wrap on the door was heard "Enter." He commanded, "Ah Gaara...thank you for coming so promptly." Gaara snorted "I hear and I obey Kazekage-sama, regardless of being your ward or shinobi. What is it that you require?" He asked in a soft monotonous voice.

The Kazekage held out a piece of paper, "This is chakra paper. You funnel your chakra into it and it reveals what your elemental affinity is. If it cuts in half it is wind. Turns to ash it is fire. Crumbles to dust is earth. Crinkles you have lightning and finally if it gets soggy you have water." Gaara nodded and held the chakra paper between his third and fourth fingers on his right hand and pushed his chakra into the paper. What happened next was surprising.

The paper was shredded into pieces and then an astonishing clunk was heard followed by a deluge of paper. Apparently Harry was such a strong wind affinity he had cut the Kazekage's desk in half. Meanwhile all the fragments of paper crinkled, turned soggy and incinerated. "Okay...Gaara you appear to be the descendent of a shinobi known as the sand sorcerer." Gaara nodded and he noticed a black teapot in the room. "What's with the teapot?" Takeshi smirked "I want you to become a demon host also known as a jinchuriki."

Gaara nodded and was about to refuse but when he saw the Suna ANBU and five other jonin in the room he agreed hastily. Chiyo instructed him to lie down on the floor and she began to etch a seal into his stomach. "What are you!" He protested but the Kazekage shoved a gag into his mouth to stop the protests. **"FUIINJUTSU: SHUKAKU SEALING ART! TWELVE TRIANGULATION CIRCUMFRENCE INVERTION TETRAGRAM! SEAL!" **

The teapot shook, rattled, cracked and burst open like a bullet being fired from a gun as the massive racooned form of the Ichibi no Sabaku or One tail of the desert or his official name Shukaku the desert racoon spirit surged out and into the petrified, struggling and now screaming Gaara's body. "**FINALLY A HOST WORTHY OF ME!" **Cackled Shukaku as he was sealed into the boy's body. Sensing the seal Shukaku quickly took over Harry's mouth **"OI! FURLESS, TWO LEGGED PAIN IN THE ASS BASTARD DESCENDENTS OF THE GODDAMN YONBI! LISTEN UP, YOU AIN'T SEALING THIS FUCKA IN THIS BODY. NOSIREE! I'M CHOOSING TO SEAL MYSELF INSIDE THE DESERT SORCERER. YOU PEANBRAINED EEDIOTS DIDN'T KNOW WE COULD CHOOSE! NOW BE GOOD IDIOTS AND GET THIS FUCKING SEAL OFF BECAUSE IT STINGS LIKE A BITCH SLAP FROM THAT FUCKING MATABI THE TWO TAILED CAT, OR AS WE CALL HER THE PERVERTED SOCIOPATH." **Shukaku abandoned his control over Gaara's body and quickly worked on removing the seal.

Slowly but surely the seal broke away _**(Thank fuck that seals gone. This body is more comfortable. Let's see how much...JAYSUS CHRIST ON PAPA'S bones and bless his sons souls. This kid is already as powerful as me. Let's just crank it up and make him more powerful. Slowly Shukaku you don't want to go back in the tea strainer again.)**_

The jonin released Gaara's form and he curled up asleep amidst the pile of sand which slowly formed the gourd again and filled itself up and placed itself near the boys back. "Jinchuriki...success. Now we need to monitor him to ensure he doesn't go on a rampage." Takashi said to the assembled elders and shinobi who all nodded in affirmation. _I'm sorry Gaara but this had to be done to protect Suna._

Takashi dismissed them with a wave of his hand and turned to gather the paperwork that had landed on the floor. _Damn...this is the biggest gamble I've made in my life. I just hope Gaara doesn't hate me. _"Kazekage-dono..." Takashi looked up at Chiyo who had remained behind. "Yes honourable elder-sama? Can I be of assistance?" Chiyo nodded and took a seat without waiting for permission. "As you know, I look at all academy students and I couldn't help but notice." _I bet you couldn't you cantankerous old bitch_ the Kazekage thought bitterly. "Notice that Kankuro has the fine makings of a puppeteer shinobi and your daughter a powerful wind mistress. I want to enlist Temari no Subaku as a wind acolyte in the wind sage academy and take Kankuro no Subaku on as my apprentice."

Takeshi stared at the old crown in front of him "As you wish honourable elder. And Gaara?" Chiyo smirked "Let himself study his powers on his own for no-one can match him or teach him the ways of wind as they flow in his blood much like the sand."

Gaara woke up sniffling in pain and discomfort, he had the most disturbing nightmare, he dreamt that the Kazekage had shoved a massive sand demon inside him in the Kazekage's office. He looked around and saw he was in the Kazekage's office. _It was REAL! They sealed a DEMON inside ME! How COULD THEY!_ Unbeknownst to him Shukaku was giggling madly nestled safely into the boys subconscious. Contrary to everyone's belief that he was insane, Shukaku was actually quite stable but having the lowest amount of tails resulted on him being bullied by his siblings, driving him closer to his father.

He took it exceptionally hard when their father died and as a result adopted the insanity act to get his siblings to leave him alone and now look where it had got him. Trapped in a tea strainer twice, once inside a priest and a Kazekage and now a sorcerer. **You probably don't want to hear me right now but you and I need to have a chat my little container. **Gaara heard the voice and groaned_Not now Shukaku. _

The Kazekage grinned when he saw Gaara sitting up "All right little one?" He asked innocently. Gaara snapped he spun around imagined the sand pushing the man who adopted him into the wall and to their surprise it obeyed. "GAARA...PLEASE...STOP! CHOKING...ME!" Takashi gasped as the sand formed a claw and held him to the wall. "I should kill you...I can't trust you." With that Gaara dropped the Kazekage and ran out the door. Once he left the building he immediately headed for the academy he needed to talk to Temari and Kankuro.

Gaara stormed into the academy in a rage sand was dripping from his gourd over his body quickly forming an armour whilst a wind ruffled his already ruffled hair giving him the look of 'annoy-me-and-die-painfully'.

Haka looked up when his classroom door disintegrated "Who are you? Why are you late?" He demanded reaching for a kunai causing Gaara to laugh "Sabaku no Gaara. Kazekage-sama summons, you obey. Now where am I sitting?" He asked in the same tone but Temari detected a hint of anger and sadness? She knew she would have to talk to her redheaded housemate.

Haka quickly directed Gaara to a seat between Kankuro and Temari who he flashed a quick genuine smile before focusing on the class. The lesson was in essence dull, Gaara almost fell to sleep learning about how the Shodaime Kazekage had managed to rally the wandering desert nomads to form what was now Sunagakure. He also learnt that the shodaime passed the title onto his son who became the first puppeteer shinobi and how the brother of the nidaime formed the wind sage academy built for those with unparallel control of futon chakra.

The only interesting thing about the brother of the nidaime was his title which was the sand-sorcerer and the first jinchuriki of the Ichibi no Sabaku which now rested in Gaara's gut. "Sabaku no Gaara are you listening?" Came the sharp voice of Haka from the front. Gaara lifted his head up from the desk on which it was lying "What was the question sensei?"

Haka snorted "Name one of the most notorious rogue ninja or Nukenin as they're called to ever come out of Sunagakure and their status or current organisation if a thing exists." Gaara almost snarled in anger at the arrogance of the sensei, he had a FUCKING DEMON SLAMMED into his GUT, and the SENSEI was boring him to death with needless BULLSHIT. "Sasori of the red sand. Master puppeteer grandson of honourable elder Chiyo and presumed dead." Gaara growled out "May I sleep now?"

Haka's eyes flashed "Stay behind after class and yes correct on all accounts of the information." Gaara placed his head down and waited for the rest of the day to go by. The day ended and Gaara waited behind "You wanted me to wait sensei?" Haka stared at the insolent child in front of him "I don't know who you are but you try to corrupt the Kazekage's children you will go through hell." Gaara's eyes flashed amber with a star pupil "Hell? I don't think you know the meaning of the term."

With that Gaara flung his hand out and the sand lashed out like a whip and slammed the sensei into the wall. "I'm the jinchuriki sensei. DO NOT TEST MY PATIENCE!" He growled menacingly before storming out the classroom leaving a quivering mess of a sensei behind him. _Must inform the Kazekage. _Haka thought before leaving the classroom.


	3. Training, teams, old coots and shopping

**Hadrian of the Shukaku**

**Author: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf and his many minions**

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Reviewers section**

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

**I own nothing but the idea. Reviews are gold, Critique is silver and flames, they make up my loo-roll.**

"**Chatting and spells"**

**Thoughts**

**Tailed beasts speaking**

**Jutsus**

**(Speaking is parsletongue)**

**(Tailed beast thoughts)**

**(Summons speaking)Chapter III**

**Training, teams, old coots and shopping**

Three years passed slowly and grudgingly. However the bonds between Temari, Kankuro and Gaara continued to get stronger and stronger with every passing day. Ever since the sealing of Shukaku inside of Gaara, the Kazekage began a long road of repent towards the red haired teen.

The Kazekage managed to teach Gaara several jutsu's and chakra controlling exercises that revolved around wind and sand. Gaara's training with Shukaku was another thing. The raccoon and boy managed to come to an agreement the sharing of his reflexes and senses, Gaara received an increased control over the sand to the point where his favoured jutsus Sand burial, Sand Coffin and Shredding sand could be performed without hand seals or gestures.

Gaara's futon training also increased, Gaara could now manipulate the air molecules and use them to walk in the air. He called the exercise wind walking and believe it or not it was much harder than it looked. Even for him being this Sand-Sorcerer. Temari graduated the academy and enrolled in the Wind sage academy and master the use of the war fan.

Kankuro had finally become a junior puppeteer, he was the second shinobi to master the basics of a puppeteer-nin much similar to Sasori of the red sand. They were all gathered in the academy waiting to find out the squad allocation, Gaara tuned out to the sensei's rambling before finally saying "Squad ten: Subaku No Temari and Kankuro and Sabaku No Gaara." Gaara grinned **"IT'S BLOOD TAKING TIME!"** Squealed Shukaku sounding like a child on a sugar high causing Gaara to sweat drop. _Are you stoned?_ He asked mentally and the image he received was of a massive raccoon oozing purple sand That's a yes. He finished.

However over in the Kazekage's office an old man sat in front of the Kazekage, dressed in less lurid robes but still pretty lurid. "Why have you come to Sunagakure Albus-San?" Questioned the Kazekage with a tone that suggested harm. He hadn't liked this old man when he had met him when the Kazekage was a child and he certainly didn't like him anymore now.

Albus Dumbledore chuckled quietly "You see Kazekage-sama you have a child here by the name of Harry Potter and I came to take him home and train him in magic." The kazekage nodded "I'll need an example of this magic of yours and see if it compares to what I have read."

Dumbledore nodded and pulled out his wand and levitated the desk, transfigured the chair he was sitting in into a horse and back again. "There is that and more." The kazekage nodded "I see...We don't have a child called Harry Potter here but we may have him but under a different name." Takeshi called for his secretary to send for Gaara and his team.

Five minutes later an impassive Baki, Anxious Kankuro, Nervous Temari and a murderous Gaara were gathered in the Kazekage's office. "Why have you summoned us Takeshi-san?" Asked Baki curiously, Gaara's mouth turned into a snarl at the Kazekage and the old man. "Gaara...Do you remember your old identity?" Asked the Kazekage tentatively at which Gaara growled and sand crept out of the gourd.

The old man stood up "Ahh, Harry-kun it is brilliant to see you again." He said in accented Japanese addressing Gaara. Gaara spun around and launched his sand to restrain the old man. "Only my parents, aunt and uncle, the Kazekage and his daughter know that name. How do you know it? Be blunt and straight otherwise I'll feed you to my gourd." He growled menacingly.

"Harry-kun...you are a wizard. Or in your terms a sorcerer or a sage, I am the headmaster of an institute that you have been put down for the moment you were born. I was also present when you were a baby and I knew your parents." Apparently he said the magic words.

The sand receded enough for the old man to breath properly. "Anyhow my next set of business is an unpleasant one. When your parents died more specifically your mother, she cast an extremely powerful protective charm on you. It allows you to be safe with blood-kin and as long as you can call the house a home."

Gaara smirked "You have me convinced on the sorcery part because it describes some of the things that I have done when in an extreme state of emotions. I used a sealess teleportation technique when I was extremely scared when I was ten. We never actually found the remains of the bloke who scared me."

Baki snorted "Because Gaara-kun, when this weird crap happens, your fuzzy friend dispatches your sand to deal with him." At that Gaara grinned the blood thirst apparent in his eyes. Gaara turned his eyes to the old man, "How long is the schooling? Am I able to leave over the holidays to come home? What are the risks at your school?" He questioned.

Dumbledore stared at Gaara "I didn't know you were so mature about seeing my decisions. Anyhow schooling lasts seven years, you CAN jump years if you show enough aptitude. You are able to go home, I'll have to arrange that with your aunt and uncle. It's just a school so not dangerous."

Gaara snarled the vagueness and downright manipulations of the old coot. "Okay, first of all when I say home, I mean Sunagakure. I went to school which had a minor health risks because we were allowed to beat the shit out of each other and lob lethal objects at targets in order to become killers. So I'll ask again what is the risk level D, C, B or A? D lowest and A highest?"

Dumbledore gulped This boy is being marginally cooperative. What if I can persuade him to remain at his aunt and uncles for the summer but not the other holidays. That's the best option.

**Yo Gaara...Just want you to know the old coot wants to make you his personal weapon. He can only do that if you go to you the place you lived before here.** Shukaku whispered, causing Gaara to nod briefly an action that was missed by Dumbledore.

"It is a mid-C rank in terms of risk but there are outside risks that may alter that. I'm guessing Gaara is asking in terms of payment?" Dumbledore questioned and Takeshi nodded causing Dumbledore to drop several gold bars on the desk. "This is for a C-rank but with possibilities of it jumping up and down from C to at least B rank. I will pay extra for any A ranked occurrences." The Kazekage nodded "Acceptable. Be warned try and manipulate my shinobi and you will pay."

Dumbledore nodded and turned to leave "Harry-kun...here is a portkey which will take you to England so you can get your supplies in three days. One of my staff who speaks other languages shall meet you." Gaara nodded. "See you...Dumbledore-Sensei."

Gaara, Temari and Kankuro began their tedious D task missions, of repairing the walls of Sunagakure after a particularly vicious sandstorm and sandchrid attack which had really pissed off the Shinobi council.

Sandchrids were evil hybrids of spiders and sand scorpions, however they could reach the size of a dump truck. The worst thing, no-one saw them before it was too late and you were dinner. They had the body of a scorpion, scuttled like a spider and could spit webbing, poison and no-one knows what else.

The funny thing was they LOVED GAARA. Whenever Gaara entered the desert they swarmed him. Gaara had to resort to his favorite wind technique of Gale beast tail. This was a wind form of Shukaku's tail driving through the desert at high speeds.

The job finished Gaara went home to pack what he needed for school, that included Kunai, shuriken, forehead protector and gourd. Gaara placed his bag in a sealing scroll, holstered his gourd and walked out of his house to the Kazekage tower.

The Kazekage wordlessly handed Gaara an old sandal and in a whirl of colour Gaara disappeared. Gaara fell through a pillar of colour **"****Been a long time since mages passed through our country Gaara. Papa used to take me on these things...once you learn to relax they're the BEST RIDE EVER!"** Screamed Shukaku in pure adrenaline.

_"Shukaku when this is over. YOU are SO dead!"_ Gaara mentally growled, but he spoke to soon as he ploughed into asphalt. Want me to kiss it better? Asked Shukaku vindictively.

"Bastard son of a bitch. Remind me to desert burial and desert coffin the old fucker." Gaara growled to himself as he walked out of the alleyway and ran straight into a dwarf. "Are you Harry Potter-kun also known as Sabaku Gaara-kun." Asked the dwarf in fluent Japanese.

Gaara nodded "I am sensei. Who are you?" He asked curiously. The small man chuckled which sounded like a mouse. "I'm professor Flitwick and I teach charms at Hogwarts." Gaara nodded and carried on listening as the diminutive professor gave him a rundown on charms and the other classes.

They arrived at a dingy pub which Gaara had a suspicion only magicals could see it and entered. As he entered the pub he flipped his hood of the travelling cloak over his head.

Professor Flitwick led Gaara over to a massive building that rivalled the Kazekage tower. "This is Gringotts the wizarding bank." With that Flitwick led the jinchuriki into the bank and up to a teller. "I'm here to take Mr. Potter to his vault. The key is here." The goblin nodded curtly and soon enough after an adrenaline packed ride, Gaara was in front of a vault packed with money. After taking a couple of handfuls from each coloured coin, Flitwick guided Gaara up to the surface.

Gaara picked up his books and with a bit of help from Flitwick they were charmed so he could read them in Japanese. The next stop was to get robes and gloves, Gaara thought the robes were stupid and preferred his mesh and tear resistant clothing. Gaara had the unfortunate meeting with some boy who had decided to bleach his hair the something unpleasant. _Kunai to the heart, Kunai to the kidney, Kunai to the brain, Kunai to the subclavian artery, Kunai to the lungs, Kunai to the gut, Kunai to the eyeball._ He thought as he tried to block out the boys nasal whining.

**What about Kunai to the testacles. It won't kill but it'd give a shit tonne of satisfaction.** Suggested Shukaku, who couldn't agree more with his cub. _Shukaku at times I hate you but at times like these I do love having someone to talk to about killing a shedding blood._ Gaara thought conversationally to the demonic raccoon. His response was to hear Shukaku giggling like a pervert thinking to himself **(Oh I have corrupted him. I corrupted him, corrupted him.)**

After tersely saying goodbye to the blonde boy, Gaara and Flitwick made their way to Ollivander's wand shop. "I wondered when you would enter my shop young Harry Potter jinchuriki of the Shukaku." A whispery old voice said out of the darkness.

Gaara's sand shout of his gourd like a snake and pulled the old man out of the shadows. The old man appeared startled at first and said "I apologise for breaching secrets and trust. Now let's find what sort of wand will suit you."

"Every wand has a pair and chooses one wizard. First off which is your wand hand or dominant hand?" Gaara thought for a moment "Since I can remember I've been able to use both hands for everything and none is more relied on than the other."

Ollivander grinned at the jinchuriki "Now let's get you equipped with two wands. Not strictly legal but now illegal." Ollivander pulled out a tape measure and measured all of Gaara's hands, arms, head and chest.

Ollivander then pulled out several boxes and produced one wand "Oak 11½ inches with a dragon heartstring from a Hungarian Horntail brilliant for offensive, defensive and manipulation arts such as transfiguration." Gaara nodded and held his left hand out and touched the wand.

The result was amazing, sparks of all colours burst from the wand and formed the words GAARA THE DESERT BIJUU in Japanese. Gaara pulled out a kunai and inserted the wand inside it. "These are my tools of choice. I can conduct magic through them."

The right handed wand wasn't as easy and they quickly found it was Holly 11½ inches and supple. Again the wand went into another kunai, Gaara paid for his wands and Flitwick escorted him out. "Gaara-kun, I would suggest you get used to people calling you by your birth name Harry. I understand readjusting to English will be tough, so after your sorted come and see me and I'll perform a translating charm on you and your parchment so it goes from Japanese to English."

Gaara nodded and said his thanks and bowed to the diminutive professor before activating the portkey and going home.


	4. Train rides, sortings and almost murders

**Hadrian of the Shukaku**

**Author: Darksider82  
Beta: Winged Seer Wolf and his many minions  
**X-X-X-X-X-X

**Reviewers section**

X-X-X-X-X-X

**I own nothing but the idea. Reviews are gold, Critique is silver and flames, they make up my loo-roll.**

"Chatting and spells"  
_Thoughts  
_**Tailed beasts speaking  
****Jutsus  
**(Speaking is parsletongue)  
_**(Tailed beast thoughts)  
**__**(Summons speaking)**_

**Chapter IV  
**

**Train rides, sortings and almost murders **

The last four days of the summer for Gaara passed far too quickly for his liking, he had just managed to readjust to his native language instead of Japanese that he had been living, speaking, reading and shouting in for the past three years.

"Temari...don't worry I'll use my shunshin to teleport home if I need to." Gaara replied monotonously "Oh and some scrolls would be nice...can't go into an unfamiliar place alone without jutsu's can I?" He said with a cynical grin. Kankuro couldn't help but laugh at that statement.

"Gaara...You don't need any jutsu's apart from your death threats, fuzzy friend and your Sand coffin, sand burial and shredding sand." Gaara chuckled dryly "Hahaha puppet boy...As much as I love those techniques, I need more to keep the old bastard on his toes. It won't do any good to exhaust my very few parlour tricks now would it?" Came Gaara's reply.

"Parlour tricks...your jutsu are not. Bloody parlour tricks yes." Came Baki's gruff tone. Gaara turned his eyes on his sensei and tried to perform the 'Puppy eyes no jutsu' but Baki wasn't buying it.

Baki, Temari and Kankuro escorted Gaara to the Kazekage office, where the Kazekage was waiting with a look of grim disappointment and sadness. "Good luck Gaara, you can always bail out and we can get you home tutored. Gaara nodded "Understood Kazekage-sama."

Baki and Kankuro shook Gaara's hand whilst Temari hugged him tight "Stay safe and send me some letters." She growled at him playfully causing Gaara to smile warmly at her. "I will. I promise." He nodded briefly to the Kazekage and grabbed the portkey and disappeared in a plume of colour.

Gaara materialised in an alleyway outside Kings Cross Station, he could read English but not speak fluently enough in the bloody language. He knew enough for politeness, directions and such but not an entire conversation.

Gaara quickly spied a group of gingers, talking rather loudly to each other. "What platform is it?" The plump woman obviously mother said loudly. _Shukaku, I know you want to eat...You REALLY want that fat cow? She'd give US indigestion like no tomorrow. _Gaara said to the salivating Racoon. **But she looks so plump and tasty...FUCK NO, I HATE ginger. **Shukaku shouted, causing Gaara to laugh.

Gaara looked at the group of gingers and saw there were four left he quickly made his way over. "Excuse me...I don't get the platform. Could you help please?" The woman looked at Gaara and nodded "Sure thing dear...just run at the platforms between Nine and Ten." Gaara bowed to her "Thanks."

With that he turned, made sure no-one was looking and ran at the barrier and just when he thought he was going to crash, he reappeared on the other side. **One good genjutsu. **Shukaku observed at which Gaara nodded.

Gaara got onto the train, unloaded his trunk from the storage scroll along with a kunai, book and a pillow. Removing his gourd and placing it by his seat he swung his legs onto the seat, placed the pillow up, kunai under it and began to read.

Soon enough he was asleep. As Gaara slumbered his ear picked up the door sliding open, he reached under his pillow... "This car free? Everywhere else is full?" Said the lanky ginger that Gaara had noticed entering the car without permission and making himself comfortable.

"What's this? Pretty sure he won't mind if I had a look at this." Ginger said as he reached forward to grab the gourd. **"SAND COFFIN NO JUTSU!" **The ginger heard before the gourd destroyed itself and slammed him into the wall of car and smothered him so the boy could breathe...just about.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Gaara growled, his magic and chakra flaring revealing the lightning bolt scar. "Harry...I'm a friend. I'm a friend. The name is Ron...Ron Weasley." The ginger named Ron squealed as the sand began to compress on him.

"The name is Gaara. I am not Harry Potter." Gaara growled, before releasing his sand which formed his gourd again. Gaara laid down again and tried to get some sleep. "Where did you grow up Harry?" Ron asked curiously. Gaara didn't listen and just rolled over. _Next person that talks to me, Calls me Harry gets a shredding sand. _He thought angrily. The gourd vibrated in agreement.

Soon enough the doors opened again and two more gingers walked in. "Hey Ronnikins, we are heading down to the next carriage. Lee's got a tarantula, whose the sleeping kid?" They asked curiously causing Gaara to roll over.

"Harry Potter...for some reason he wants to be called Goopa or something weird." Gaara snarled in anger sat upright and threw his kunai pinning Ron to his seat. "First of all its GAARA. G-A-A-R-A. Not Goopa or anything like that. I MAY be this Harry Potter, but I don't recognise that name, the name I know is Sabaku Gaara or Gaara Sabaku for you backwards twats who don't understand my culture."

Gaara turned to the twins who quickly averted their gaze "Sorry about that...Who are you two?" The twins looked at the red-headed terror "We are Fred and George Weasley, it's a pleasure to meet you Gaara." They replied sincerely as they held out their hands which Gaara stared at.

"It's a custom when people meet we shake hands." Fred explained and Gaara nodded and shook the twins hands. "May I join you...if that's the correct saying about coming with people." Gaara asked tentatively. George nodded "English isn't your first language is it?" Gaara chuckled slightly.

"It is actually...but I haven't spoken it since I was seven or eight, from then on it has been reading, writing, speaking Japanese." Fred and George nodded and they introduced Lee to Gaara. Gaara stepped back from the tarantula "Something back home reminds me of these." They nodded.

Gaara left the twins and Lee, feeling happier than before **At least you've made some friends and not killed anyone yet. Which I'm slightly annoyed about. But at least you are not a reclusive sociopath. **_Love your confidences Shuk. _Little did Gaara know that the urge to kill was going to come back even stronger this time.

Gaara had made an easy truce with Ron, Ron called him Gaara and didn't touch his things whilst Gaara asked him about the wizarding world. The lunch trolley came around "Ron-kun could you get me some of everything if I gave you the money." Ron nodded and took the money and came back with assorted sweets, pasties and drinks.

"Gaara...what's with the kun, chan thing anyway?" Asked Ron curiously. Gaara had to think for a second "It's our way of being polite to someone, such as you would say mister or miss or professor." Ron nodded again and then the door opened.

The door opened and in entered the same peroxide blonde boy that Gaara had met in Diagon Alley. "I heard Harry Potter was in this compartment." Said the boy, Ron looked at the boy "No-one here by that name Malfoy." The boy whose surname was Malfoy sneered "Shit clothes, red hair...Easily a weasel Weasley, now where is Potter."

"I believe that Ron-kun has already explained to you Malfoy-kun that there is no Harry Potter here." Growled Gaara running a hand through his hair unfortunately revealing the bottom of his scar. "What's that on your head?" Demanded Malfoy.

"It's a scar." Came the curt reply "Show me the scar." Demanded the boy. "Fuck you...not a piece of meat." Gaara growled only to be restrained by the two gorillas that were meant to be bodyguards. They trapped his arms behind his back and revealed his scar.

"So Harry Potter we meet at last...it's a custom in the wizarding world for newcomers to give a pureblood a gift and in accordance to that I'll the gourd. Oh and some families are better than others and I could help you there."

Gaara smirked coldly and unleashed his demonic chakra "You see your law is theft where I come from. I can tell the wrong sort from myself and please tell your shit-for-brains to let go before I feed them to my gourd."

Malfoy smirked "I don't believe you." Gaara focused his concentration **"DESERT HANDS NO JUTSU!" **Gaara shouted and two sand hands shout out of the gourd and yanked the two gorilla-boys off him. **"DESERT PIN NO JUTSU!" **Gaara said forming the snake seal and the sand pinned Malfoy and the gorillas to the wall. **"DESERT COFFIN NO JUTSU!" **Gaara growled and the three boys screamed and wailed as the gourd disintegrated and formed sand and began to press down on them.

Ron began to turn green at the punishment Gaara was giving out, even he couldn't miss the orders in Gaara's voice. "Call me Sabaku-dono, don't come near me unless you HAVE to. Don't talk to me or have anything to do with me UNLESS ORDERED by a sensei...understand?" Gaara growled. The boys nodded and Gaara released them and like a flash the three were out the door. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS SABAKU!"

Gaara smirked "I don't doubt it." The rest of the train ride passed in relative quietness until a bushy brown haired girl came bursting in, asking questions, making demands and just generally wouldn't shut up. Gaara got her to leave by throwing a kunai past her face and into the door.

After getting changed into their robes (or in Gaara's case pulling it on over his mesh clothing and headband) they left the train with the sweets in a tag which was placed on Gaara's belt along with two kunai in his sleeves. They were met with a giant of man named Hagrid.

Hagrid escorted them to the boats and sat them in. Gaara was joined by Ron, Neville who Gaara apologised to for nearly killing him with a kunai and to Shukaku's glee the bushy haired girl.

Said girl would not shut up about how irresponsible he was for throwing knives around and that she should take them off him. _Desert choke no jutsu_ Gaara thought and a thin tendril of sand shot out from under his robe and began to strangle her. "Look...don't tell me what to do." Gaara whispered before retracting the sand.

Gaara moved into the middle of the boat "I don't like water. It turns sand into mud." He explained, Ron, Neville and Hermione stared at him "Why are you saying that?" Ron asked curiously.

"I live in the desert. I control the sand around my village and after it rains it becomes an arse of a job to unblock the access routes in and out." The rest of the trip passed in silence and soon enough the boats touched down and everyone disembarked.

Hagrid led the wizards and witches up to a set of massive oaken doors that rivalled Sunagakure's. An old woman appeared and marched them into an antechamber and told to smarten up. Gaara merely straightened his robes and readjusted his gourd.

The girl turned to Gaara "What is it with that gourd?" She asked curiously, Gaara shrugged and murmured "Saved life." The girl looked perplexed and went on to parrot that an inanimate objects can't save a life. **Please coffin and burial her. She is PISSING ME OFF WORSE THAN KURAMA!"** Gaara smirked at that getting him some odd looks from his year mates.

"Gaara-san, people are beginning to doubt your sanity." Gaara turned to Ron who at the moment was the closest thing to a friend. "Sorry about that Ron-san, it comes with where I come from. We either go insane or dead from our line of work which starts at eleven or twelve."

Soon enough after the woman led them into the great hall and after having to listen to some hat sing about the houses. Their names were called out, however things went pear shaped when it came to Gaara's name.

"Potter, Harry." The woman called out, Gaara didn't move. "POTTER, HARRY!" She called again and Gaara sensing she was going to lose her temper slouched out "The name is Sabaku Gaara...I've explained it enough and that I wish to be called that." The woman nodded and placed the hat on his head.

After a violent discussion between Shukaku, harry and the hat involving lots of inventive ways to destroy the Sorting Hat the hat immediately shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table went mad, they had the most entertaining first year, they all knew that school was not going to be the same.

Meanwhile up at the headtable Dumbledore fumed _Why can't he accept his heritage. I will make Sabaku Gaara accept his given name of Harry Potter._ Down at the Gryffindor table a sociopathic smile danced across Gaara's face.


	5. More near misses, lessons and flying tal

**Hadrian of the Shukaku**

**Author: Darksider82  
Beta: Winged Seer Wolf and his many minions  
**X-X-X-X-X-X

**Reviewers section**

X-X-X-X-X-X

**I own nothing but the idea. Reviews are gold, Critique is silver and flames, they make up my loo-roll.**

"Chatting and spells"  
_Thoughts  
_**Tailed beasts speaking  
****Jutsus  
**(Speaking is parsletongue)  
_**(Tailed beast thoughts)  
**__**(Summons speaking)**_

**Chapter V**

**More near misses, lessons and flying talent**

Gaara had an eventful first week, three desert coffins to some elder Slytherins students who decided an initiation on who was superior a mudblood or a pureblood.

Gaara became friends with Ron and a pudgy kid by the name of Neville. Neville seemed freaked out by the levels of animosity Gaara gave off daily, but slowly got used to it. "I've had a rough life...whenever I go somewhere I release this those who persevere through it eventually become accomplices and out of the twenty accomplices I have four friends. You, Ron-kun and my team mates."

Neville nodded, today was the end of the first week Gaara had managed to navigate his way around the whole school without getting lost once. The moving stares didn't bother him as he just used his sand to create a set of stairs.

His teachers were surprised when he started using his kunai for magic and according to McGonagall who understood and respected Gaara's request to call him by the name he had lived with comfortably for the past years.

However one particular teacher decided to take a twenty year old grudge out on an eleven year old shinobi who happened to a demon in his gut. "Snape first on Friday, we'll finally see if he favours his house like the rumours say." Ron said his mouth full of sausage.

Gaara nodded and wrote it down for Neville in a neat tight script. [Ron says we'll be able to see if Snape favours his house like everyone indicates.] He wrote causing Neville to nod in agreement. Hanging out with Gaara had changed Neville, no longer was he fat and gorging on deep fried food but had rather swiftly changed to grilled and protein based. The amount he ate also changed because Gaara introduced him to high protein meals.

After finishing their breakfast, the three Gryffindors and demonic raccoon proceeded to the dungeons, As they got deeper and deeper into the dungeons Shukaku whispered **Looks like Saikens shit hole.** Gaara had to snort and Neville and Ron knew he was talking to Shukaku as they had been introduced to the raccoon nearly a day ago when they stumbled on Shukaku using a sand copy of Gaara.

The Gryffindors stood one side of the corridor outside the potions classroom and the Slytherins on the other. During the five minutes before the lesson was due to start the Slytherins heckles the Gryffindors into being stupid.

And true enough Ron was set off by the mention of "his mom being either fat from eating or fat from the amount of stupid poor little weasels she had sired." Gaara had to physically restrain the gangly kid with the aid of Neville.

"Just what is going on here?" Came a sallow sneering voice from the dungeons, the first years sprang apart from each other and Snape glowered at them and let them enter. He fixed each Gryffindor with a piercing stare, all of whom paled and shook. That was until he turned his stare upon Gaara who stared right back at him

Gaara sat down next to Neville near the back of the classroom, this was to mainly protect the teacher from any possible sand attacks that Gaara may make. "You are here to learn the subtle art of potions. Most of you cannot understand the complexities of this branch of the magical arts. I can stop your heart without you knowing, brew fame, bottle glory, interrogate without having to use a spell and even put a stopper in death. That is unless you lot are a bunch of dunderheads that normally have to teach."

After taking the register Snape fixed his onyx eyes upon the class before targeting Gaara. "Potter! Where would I find Bezoar?" Gaara said nothing and just stared back "It's Sabaku Gaara." Gaara replied without answering the question.

"A point from Gryffindor for disrespect...What would I get if I mixed wolfsbane and aconite Potter?" Again Gaara repeated his previous answer but this time a faint bit of anger getting entering his voice. "It is Sabaku Gaara." Snape snorted at the red-head. "Your name is Harry Potter and you WILL respond to it." He snarled and he grabbed Gaara by the scruff of his robes.

Gaara's eyes widened as the professor grabbed him by the robes "Next time grab my hands...**Desert shove no jutsu!" **The sand billowed forth and shoved Snape off him. **"Sand kunai no jutsu!" **Several projectiles of sand shot towards the potions professor or nimbly dodged them. "Class dismissed." He shouted and the children ran for the exit as Gaara unleashed a brand new jutsu that he had just learnt.

"**Desert strangle no jutsu!"** Gaara growled allowing Shukaku to influence his actions slightly. Snape began to turn to blue as the sand began to choke him. "My name is Gaara Subaku, it might be easier for us if you learnt to call me that." The boy growled before retracting the sand, gathered his things and dissolved into a pile of sand and left the blue faced teacher panting and slightly scared.

Gaara stalked up to the common room to calm down when he encountered three fifth year Slytherins, bullying a second year Gryffindor...Katie if he remembered correctly. "Well...well...well...What's a little second year Gryffindor doing all alone in the corridors?" Mocked one of the Slytherins whilst his mates guffawed loudly and stupidly, Katie sobbed quietly "Just...going to my common room. I wasn't looking for trouble." She began to wail making the guffaws even louder. "Well trouble has just found you." The second Slytherin said.

The third Slytherin pulled out his wand and summoned the bag into his hands and upended the contents of the bag. Ink bottles shattered over rolls of parchment. Book pages came loose and were casually put to the torch and the same with her homework. All the while Katie cried, feeding the joys of the Slytherin bullies.

Gaara snarled loudly distracting the bullies from their prey. "Ooooh look an ickle firstie. Let's show him whose boss." Gaara smile psychotically "I quite agree...However have you encountered an eleven year old who has killed seven people already?" The Slytherins snorted at the bluff, "Stupefy, Petrificus Totalus, Locomotor Mortis." They shouted.

Gaara dodged the three spells and ejected the cork from his gourd and pulled out a kunai **"Desert floor no jutsu!" **The sand spilled out of the gourd and shot along the floor confusing the Slytherins who snickered at it. "Is that the best you can do?" They mocked, only to gulp as they saw Gaara smirk vindictively. **"Desert leg bindings no jutsu!" **The Slytherins gulped as the sand wrapped around their legs.

Due to the sand blanketing the ground Gaara detected several teachers presences none were immediately close but he would have to act quickly if he wanted to teach these punks a lesson. **"Desert leg coffins no jutsu!" **The sand began to increase in mass and pressure on their legs. One Slytherin began to whimper and another moaned in agony but the third sealed their fate. "WHEN I GET OUT I'M GONNA FORCE FEED YOU THIS SAND!" He shouted, Gaara chuckled coldly before he spoke again "Katie-chan, I would look away right now and block your ears for this is going to be unpleasant."

Katie nodded and turned away and did as the first year requested but three shrill screams ripped through the air as Gaara intoned **"Desert leg funeral no jutsu!" **The sand crushed the tendons, ligaments and bones inside the Slytherins legs. Gaara laughed sadistically as the sand crept back into his gourd. "Fuck with anyone in Gryffindor again and I'll make it a proper funeral." The students nodded their faces ranging from white to grey from the pain the first year had caused.

Gaara and Katie arrived back at the common room "Katie-chan...agriatou. I almost lost myself and I am in your debt." Gaara said bowing in respect to her . Slightly shocked Katie bowed back "Gaara...it's fine. I would do it for anybody...Would you help me protect myself from further incidents." Gaara closed his eyes quickly "Sure...would you say we are friends?" Katie smiled and nodded frantically "Yeah we are...Why ask?"

Gaara stood next to her "I haven't been able to really make friends...due to...complications in training...people have began to see me as a monster due to my rather unusual control over sand...I want to say more but I don't feel comfortable talking about it."

Katie said the password and they scrambled inside "Gaara...it's fine. You'll open up when you can. Just don't shut everyone out." Gaara grinned warmly and nodded in appreciation and the two young Gryffindors vanished, back into their social circles.

Gaara sat at the window of the tower and looked out when he heard the call of a hawk owl. Letting out a response call Wraith descended onto his arm and stuck his leg out. It was a letter from Temari.

Yo Gaara!

It's good that you have friends and are learning loads. Will you PLEASE stop using your techniques on people who tick you off. That doesn't help make friends. Using them to protect others is a better way.

Everything is quiet now. Kankuro is still Kankuro an idiot who likes makeup and dolls. Baki misses your quirks and your ability to make sand challenges harder...the village still hates you for being the you-know-what, but wish you could keep the Sandchrids away.

Write back soon.

Temari Subaku.

Gaara grinned at the letter or rather note from his teammate and couldn't resist a snort. _Kankuro, when will you learn that perving in a cat-costume IS NOT going to work. Just go out without it on and you should be fine. _Neville looked over at Gaara and saw him laughing to himself.

"What's got you laughing?" He asked the laughing red-head, Gaara handed the Neville the note and flicked his kunai and the kanji turned into English, "I write in Japanese and then translate it into English." Gaara explained as they pulled out their homework.

It wasn't until dinner that the story of Gaara's attack/defence upon or from the Potions Master became apparent. Everyone stopped talking when Gaara, Neville and Ron walked in to the hall. "Gaara why are they staring at us?" Whispered Ron nervously.

Gaara shrugged "You two sit down...I'll deal with this." Gaara faced the hall his eyes rapidly taking a steel like tone to them. "Is this place a school a zoo or a funeral parlour? All of you get back to what you were doing before I lose control." Gaara snapped as sand began to trickle out of his sleeves and gourd.

"Mr. Potter, I must ask you to hand over the gourd that is on your back for examination for dark properties because I fear it is corrupting your mind and reducing your inhibitions." Gaara laughed madly "It is you who are reducing my inhibitions. You won't address me by the name I have politely asked to be called. I've reached the end of my patience now you will understand what it means to **piss me off." **

Gaara began to leak KI towards the teachers table and more specifically Snape and Dumbledore. The effect was amazing Snape's hands slammed into his head as he envisioned the many ways he could die and the fact that this psychopathic eleven year old could and would gladly do it.

Dumbledore had manage to just get his occulmency shields up, but they slowly eroded away and he imagined the boy in front of him, summoning up his family and turning them against him. As they came towards him, he cast spell after spell but they kept regenerating. Then he felt the sand grab him. "STOP! PLEASE STOP!" Cried out Dumbledore falling to his knees.

Gaara smirked at the dishevelled forms of the head teacher and potions professor and observed the hall. The hall was in a state of shock, most of them were filled with their worst nightmares of the most painful death ever considered.

"Gaara, enough...I think they've learnt their lesson." Neville whispered, Gaara nodded and sat down. Everyone ate their lunch before filing outside for flying lessons that happened to be with the Slytherins.

Gaara groaned at the excitement. Brooms meant quidditch which meant the ONLY sport that the wizarding world had. To be honest the elemental countries had the chunin exams to count as sport. There were the occasional poker games and friendly spars but nothing that could count as non-life threatening.

**Cheer up, what's the worse that can happen? At least you can injure people and claim accident. **Whispered Shukaku from the depths of his subconscious. **Oh and we need to have a little chat about your sociopathic nature. **Gaara snorted at the raccoon _Relax, I'm in control. I know what I'm doing. _

Meanwhile Shukaku pondered _**(I sure hope so...I don't want the tea strainer again. Vacation please hurry up so we can go home...I really am struggling not to spill blood) **_

"I want everyone to stand over a broom and say up." Instructed the teacher, everyone listened and Gaara had to smirk when he heard Malfoy had been holding his broom wrong for years.

Soon enough everyone was ready aside from Neville. Poor sod was even jumpier around brooms than he was around a cranky Gaara and Gaara was cranky almost ALL the time. The only times he wasn't cranky were when he was either in his psychopathic phase or being the protector of Gryffindor.

Gaara watched as Neville kicked off, panicked slipped off his broom, as everyone gasped no-one saw Gaara fling his arms out and sand materialised catching him but unfortunately breaking the boys wrist and arm.

When the boy had been escorted off things degraded quickly revealing Gaara to be a very good quidditch player and had managed to pluck a falling rememberall which he saw Neville get earlier out of a fifty foot dive. That was one bit of good news, the second was he got to scare the shit out of Malfoy.

The bad news he got caught, but now he had been made seeker on the house team. **Gaara, you now have less time to be murderous and more childlike. The last thing I want to do is see you turn out like my other two meat bag descendants of Goku. **Gaara nodded _I'm sorry for being so out of control. Just trying to adjust. _He replied and received the closest thing to a soothing smile a demonic raccoon could give.


	6. Trolls, quidditch games and dragons

**Hadrian of the Shukaku**

**Author: Darksider82  
Beta: Winged Seer Wolf and his many minions  
**X-X-X-X-X-X

**Reviewers section**

X-X-X-X-X-X

**I own nothing but the idea. Reviews are gold, Critique is silver and flames, they make up my loo-roll.**

"Chatting and spells"  
_Thoughts  
_**Tailed beasts speaking  
****Jutsus  
**(Speaking is parsletongue)  
_**(Tailed beast thoughts)  
**__**(Summons speaking)**_

**Chapter VI**

**Trolls, quidditch games and dragons**

**_A/N: SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT. I THOUGHT I HADN'T FINISHED THIS CHAPTER WHEN I HAD. ANOTHER ONE WILL BE UP SOMETIME WITHIN THE NEXT THREE DAYS_**

Soon enough, Gaara had ended up on the Gryffindor quidditch team. The only reason he was on the quidditch team was to avoid detentions and to get the old coot to give it a rest and call him Sabaku Gaara instead of Harry Potter.

Gaara HATED the quidditch training, it happened in all weathers and all times of day. Wind and rain, sun and night, the worst of the training sessions were the Night time training sessions and they were wet.

Gaara didn't mean the occasional flood in the desert but continuous, unrelenting biting rain that seemed to accompany the Scottish weather. The reason Gaara hated the wet was because he had to abandon his sand armour and gourd. Without those two things Gaara felt unprotected despite the raccoon saying he would look after Gaara with everything he could.

"Gaara...wake up. You need to eat." Declared Ron, pulling Gaara out of his bed and bundling him into the shower before the red-head could perform any of his sand techniques on him, these occurrences used to be few and far between but since the taking up of quidditch, Ron had found that if he got up two hours before Gaara he could manhandle Gaara safely and hopefully avoid being brutally injured by the cranky red-head.

Ron with the aid of Dean and Seamus bundled Gaara into the shower before the red-head came to his senses. Grumbling about evil warnings and murdering his dorm mates, Gaara showered and dressed as normal and went downstairs.

For once showing nerves, Gaara entered the great hall his face set in a frown a frown that he wouldn't show again not for another five years. "Cheer up, Gaara...you need your food. Seekers are the ones who get clobbered by the other team." Seamus commented as he murdered his plate of sausages with ketchup, which caused Gaara to screw his nose up.

Gaara eventually left the hall with the quidditch team and headed to the lockers, he zoned out of the boring fifth year captain as he droned on about the big one the one they had been waiting for. He was waiting to do his job and get down on the ground. However when he had been on the grounds he had slipped a bit of Shukaku sand into the ground which had been compressing minerals under the quidditch pitch.

"I want a clean game. ALL OF YOU!" Declared Madame Hooch, Gaara snorted and kicked off and then the quaffle was released and the game began. Gryffindor nabbed the quaffle early and managed to score three times in succession. Gaara saluted and performed a few loops on his broom which had arrived four weeks ago.

He thought he saw the snitch but the glint of gold had disappeared. However his broom jerked and Gaara was almost pitched off. Down in the stands Neville and Ron noticed Harry was in danger, before they could do a thing, the broom flipped casting Gaara towards the quidditch pitch.

The crowd began screaming as Gaara plummeted towards the pitch floor. Dumbledore whipped out his wand only to see Gaara snatch something out the air and his hands began to blur through a myriad of seals at a lightning pace. **"Desert style: Sand Cushion no Jutsu!" **The sand that had been compressing the minerals underneath the quidditch pitch erupted up and rapidly formed a cushion onto which Gaara landed.

Utilising the wind, Gaara wandlessly summoned his broom and kicked off the sand which receded back into the ground. Gaara reached into his pocket and pulled out the snitch quickly ending the game.

Rumours quickly spread around Hogwarts at the raw talent over the "magic and the elements" that Gaara had. TO be honest it only came down to practise, raw determination and power. All of which Gaara had in spades.

Soon enough Halloween came around when everyone realised just how protective and sadistic Gaara could actually be. Gaara was shovelling down salted tongue and gizzard like his life depended on it. Temari had restricted his salted tongue and gizzard intake to one meal a week instead of a comfort food.

"Hmmmm. What a delicious thing you are my lovely gizzards and tongues." Gaara murmured as he shovelled three into his mouth at once and swallowed them whole causing Neville to grimace. "Gaara...we all know that you love your gizzard and salted tongue but cramming them into your mouth like that! It's disgusting."

Gaara utilised Shukaku's ability to swallow things with minimum chewing, gulped down the three tongues. "Neville-kun...don't knock it until you try it." With that Gaara casually chucked Neville a salted tongue, which Neville placed on his plate, cut up and swallowed. "Wow, this stuff is nice."

Suddenly Gaara's least favorite teacher Quirrel barged into the hall. "TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS! I thought you needed to know." The hall erupted into pandemonium **Trolls are fucking stupid. Tough but fucking stupid. **Shukaku butted into Gaara's head.

Percy Weasley or 'The Weasley that Gaara really wanted to turn to sand.' Guided the Gryffindors away from the hall declaring that the troll "Wouldn't dare attack a prefect." Gaara snapped his head around sharply and couldn't find Hermione. "Ron...where is Hermione?" Gaara asked and the red head shrugged "Dunno...Not seen her since charms."

Neville snorted at the redheads lack of sense "Because you upset her. She's probably gone to the loo. We need to get her." Gaara nodded "You two go...I'll get her." Neville stared at the jinchuriki "Are you crazy? How can a first year beat a troll?"

Gaara smirked psychotically "Says the one who's a killer since ten years old, has a daemon raccoon in his stomach and can control sand." Neville nodded and watched Gaara vanish in a whirl of sand. Gaara stretched out his senses and found Hermione who happened to be in the bathroom of the corridor he had just materialised in.

He had no idea why he had appeared other than he did. He sniffed the air and gagged. It smelt like Kankuro's cat suit that he wore for months on end which had little bits of mouldy wood in. It was twelve foot tall and no matter how ugly Gaara considered Kankuro this thing made the puppet master look like a princess.

The troll slouched past and pushed open the bathroom door. Gaara smirked, _Too easy. _Shukaku giggled **Bet the girl in question is in there.** Soon enough a high pitched scream ripped through the air and Gaara surged into action. Gaara ran into the doors and slammed them open, unbeknownst that the teachers were coming up the stairs.

"GRANGER-CHAN MOVE!" He shouted as he entered the bathroom. Hermione saw Gaara and flung herself under the sinks as the troll demolished the girls cubicles with one haphazard swing of his club. "To me. TO me." Gaara beckoned as he drew one of his spare kunai and sent it spiralling towards the troll. As suspected it bounced of the thick skin.

Trolls are dumb. Very dumb. They DO understand when people are scared and can hear loud voices. Their skin whilst being tough was very sensitive. The troll bellowed as the sharp pointy object bounced off his skin. The troll spun around to see two fleshy targets, licked its lips and charged forwards.

Gaara gulped as the troll surged forward, the gourd shot open and a sand arm scooped Hermione up and pulled her to Gaara who conjured his perfect sand shield, saving them both. "Hermione...I'm going to open this shield...you are going to RUN like you have NEVER run before out of here." Hermione nodded and Gaara lowered the shield and Hermione ran. _I am going to kill that fucking sociopath. Not letting me get ready to run. _

Hermione made it out of the bathroom and into Professor Snape. "Miss Granger, why are you in the bathroom? Did you know there is a troll loose?" He snapped, Hermione's eyes glassed over with tears "No I didn't know about the troll until I saw the thing. Ron Weasley upset ne in charms. Please sir, Sabaku no Gaara is in their trying to hold the troll off." Suddenly the doors disintegrated as a human shaped blur shot out of the bathroom and embedded into the wall.

The body quickly appeared to be Gaara which dissolved into sand and the real Gaara emerged out from behind a suit of armour. "That could have been unpleasant." Gaara growled as the Troll emerged from the toilet and stepped onto the sand. Gaara grinned and his hands moulded his chakra **"Desert style: Lose your footing no jutsu!" **

It was as if the carpet had been yanked out from underneath the troll and it went down hard, shaking the very corridor slightly. "Stay back, you need to know what I can do." Growled Gaara as the gourd began to dissolve a pool in front of him. The troll surged to his feet and Gaara began a long chain of seals **Clap Hands ****Boar ****Monkey ****Rat ****Monkey ****Horse ****Dog ****Ram ****Horse ****Clap Hands "Quicksand Waterfall Flow!" **Gaara growled and the sand began to rise up and expand covering the entire corridor.

Like a tidal wave the sand engulfed the troll and pinned it down to the point of pressure that even steel should have been crushed. Gaara smirked and murmured **"Giant Sand Burial." **The sand began to spread out over the corridor and into the bathroom. Snape sneered at the redhead "Is that all? Trapping the troll like a prisoner?"

Gaara then slammed his hands into the sand and gianormous shockwaves ripped out from his hand imprints and across the sand. Gaara smirked as the troll was hit by the shockwaves. His face fell "This is annoying." Snape looked at Gaara just as a broken arm but definitely alive troll began to claw its way out of the sand.

Gaara growled and his eyes turned yellow with a shuriken like pupil. **All right then let's see what I can do. **Shukaku said as he took over Gaara's body. **Ahh yeah, WIND STYLE: WIND BULLET, WIND STYLE: WIND BULLET STREAM! **Shukaku shouted inhaling a lot of air and began to spit out one, two, four, eight, sixteen, thirty two, sixty four, one hundred and twenty eight air bullets. All of which shattered into the troll which had by now dragged itself free of the sand.

Well it wasn't pretty. Two air bullets would have done the job but hundred twenty eight just nuked the poor dumb troll. The first ripped the head off its body, the next ten or so reduced the internal organs to mush and the remaining bullets just reduced the troll into enough meat to make troll burgers. By the time Gaara had demoleculised the troll and slid it into his gourd Snape, McGonagall, several other teachers and Hermione looked a tiny bit green around the gills.

"Subaku Gaara...Twenty points for Gryffindor for raw courage and sheer dumb luck." Gasped McGonagall at the sight of the destruction of the troll from the psychopathic eleven year old. Gaara smiled coldly "Teaches it to mess with those I care about."

The teachers stared blankly at Gaara as he helped Hermione up and vanished up the corridor towards the tower. Hermione grinned nervously as Gaara walked with her to the tower. "You can hand out with us you know." Hermione nodded.

The days blurred as holidays came and went, Hermione, Gaara, Ron and Neville quickly became a tight-knit group with Hermione checking all their homework, Ron the strategist and hot head, Neville with his politics and social manoeuvrings and Gaara for his stalwart stone cold face and psychopathic/sociopathic tendencies, between the four of them they had managed to make enough points for the house cup that was until the dragon saga.

Gaara, Hermione, Ron and Neville or rather just Gaara and Ron had been challenged to a midnight duel by Malfoy and he had failed to show. Gaara and Ron had been followed by Hermione and Neville who had fallen asleep in the library and the other had broken his arm respectively. In the end Malfoy had never shown up but Filch had which resulted in a spectacular chase across the castle through several passages, false suits of armour and a run in with a three headed dog which missed Gaara's head by an inch and got a mouthful of sand instead as four dived out of the room which they had been hiding in on the forbidden third floor.

Now the four of them were in the library finishing off Quirrells DADA assignment or rather waiting for Hermione to finish checking Gaara's assignment. It was only Christmas and Gaara's written English was still terrible so he still wrote in a mixture kanji, hiragana and katakana.

Hermione just finished correcting Gaara's writing and handed back the parchment roll as Hagrid sneezed, stubbed his toe as he came around the stack of books hastily hiding something behind his back. "What have you got their Hagrid-san?" Asked Gaara curiously, Hagrid flushed "Nothing you need to be worried about Gaara." He replied gruffly and hiding the book he walked off.

Ron stood up and said he was going to have a look at where Hagrid had been reading and came back with several books on dragons such as _Egg to the inferno the dragon keepers guide. _It was later decided or rather Ron forced them to go and visit Hagrid to persuade him to get rid of the dragon.

Inside the cabin was swelteringly hot, immediately causing Neville, Ron and Hermione to start to turn red and sweat but Gaara felt at home and closed his eyes. "You alright Gaara?" Asked Hagrid concerned that the heat was effecting the redhead. Gaara nodded his head "Fine...this makes me feel at home this heat."

Gaara heard a rustling and snapped his head around to see someone running up to the castle. It was Malfoy. Malfoy had seen the dragon egg.


	7. Gaara becomes dragon disposal unit, dete

**Hadrian of the Shukaku**

**Author: Darksider82  
Beta: Winged Seer Wolf and his many minions  
**X-X-X-X-X-X

**Reviewers section**

X-X-X-X-X-X

**I own nothing but the idea. Reviews are gold, Critique is silver and flames, they make up my loo-roll.**

"Chatting and spells"  
_Thoughts  
_**Tailed beasts speaking  
****Jutsus  
**(Speaking is parsletongue)  
_**(Tailed beast thoughts)  
**__**(Summons speaking)**_

**Chapter VII**

**Gaara becomes dragon disposal unit, detentions and revelations **

Fortunately for everyone Malfoy had kept his trap shut about the egg. However Gaara knew that Malfoy was trying to lure them into a false set of security. Unfortunately for Gaara, Ron had fallen for it and got a detention for punching Malfoy just outside the potions classroom because the peroxide blonde had "smirked at him".

**Can't you just turn this guy into pulp? **Asked Shukaku to his tenant as they headed to the greenhouses, Gaara sighed and replied _No my friend...I wish we could...His death would raise far too many questions. Questions I do not need on my case._

Shukaku smirked madly at the response **But you would if you could? **Gaara chuckled psychotically causing the Hufflepuffs to freeze and cower away from them. However as they headed to the greenhouses now Horus one of the two owls Gaara had fluttered onto his shoulder.

Its hatching soon. Probably tonight. Gaara smirked at his half-giant friends scrawled note. Ron had instantly wanted to skip biology and go to observe the hatching. Gaara did as well, out of all his subjects biology was his worst, due to the fact that he lived in the desert and this wasn't going to help him in later life.

The weather began to take a turn for the worse and with the weather change, Gaara's temper changed as well. He was now more insane, this was due to the cold temperatures and the fact that no matter how much training he did or layers of sand he compressed around him HE COULD NOT REMAIN WARM!

McGonagall had come round with a roll of parchment for those who were going home for Christmas. Gaara was the first one on the list because he could not stand the cold. However three days before the holidays were meant to start Gaara had found a package on his bed.

Cautiously, Gaara opened the package and out spilled a silk like material and a small not.

Father left this to me before he died. Now it's yours. Merry Christmas.

Gaara quickly found out it was an invisibility cloak and after several nights of slinking through the castle at night he had found the perfect way to dispose of the dragon.

Ron, Neville, Gaara and somehow Hermione slipped under the cloak and snuck down to the Hagrid's hut. However the moment they reached the grounds Gaara slipped into the ground with his sand and glided beneath them.

They entered the cabin to witness the birth of Norbert. Gaara groaned at the infatuation Hagrid had for the little thing. Due to back ground reading Gaara learnt that Norwegian Ridgebacks, he had discovered that they grew at speeds the Desert Arachnoids could only dream of.

"Remind me...WHY I AM DOING THIS?" Gaara growled underneath the invisibility cloak as they crept towards Hagrid's hut. Hermione trembled at Gaara's frustration at the ridiculous task. "Because Hagrid is a friend of yours and this is what friends do." She explained. Gaara trembled as Shukaku whispered the desire to just Desert Gag the girl.

The pair made it onto the lawn and immediately Gaara melted into the floor and together the pair made their way to the hut. "'Ermione? You're 'ere alone?" Asked Hagrid surprised, Gaara snorted and rose from the earth "I travel faster in sand...I compress minerals into sand and travel underground...Let's do this."

Soon enough the dragon in its crate and in Gaara's arms which were reinforced with chakra and Hermione under the cloak. "Hermione...Go the astronomy tower and rendezvous with me there. I'll take the dragon up the wall of the castle." Hermione stared at Gaara "It's impossible...You cannot walk up walls." She protested as Gaara walked away. "Just go..."

Hermione huffed and made her way up to the castle. She slid through castle with a bit of ease. This was due to continuously stalking after Gaara trying to prove him wrong with books and facts but he seemed to just give her a blank cold stare and always made it feel like he was going to kill her. _He is going to regret this...All the times, I've tried to stop him making a fool out of himself...Well no more._ She thought as she made it to the astronomy tower.

Hermione dodged into an alcove as McGonagall walked past with her hand on Malfoy's ear and a snivelling Neville. She was half tempted to ditch the cloak and foil Gaara's plan, but the amount of people that would get involved if she told...it was disastrous.

Hermione slipped up the Astronomy tower staircase to wait for Gaara. Gaara hid in the shadows below the astronomy tower. He crouched low **"Third eye no jutsu!" **A third eye appeared out of the sand on his back and it floated up so far the first three floors showed no signs of activity. So Gaara placed his foot against the wall and began to walk up it.

Gaara made it to the third floor, brought out a layer of sand and attached himself to it just below the third story window as his third eye detected the caretaker walking past. However cursed luck kicked in and the caretaker stayed outside that window for at least twenty minutes causing Gaara to curse in Japanese about the man's potency, hygiene and several gruesome ways to die.

Eventually Filch buggered off and Gaara took off up the wall for the Astronomy tower. Hermione had arrived under the cloak and looked over the balcony just in time to see Gaara walk up the wall with his sand carrying the dragon crate.

"How did you?" Asked Hermione speechless, Gaara smirked coldly "Chakra...Like magic but less specific. More specific the harder it is." With that he shut up and the pair of them waited. Soon enough Charlie Weasley and his friends arrived and picked up the dragon without much communication.

The dragon had gone, Gaara tentatively hugged Hermione and then the pair went downstairs. That was when our loveable law named Murphy bit the pair right where the sun does not shine. As they entered the corridor Gaara yanked Hermione back with a sand arm just as Professor McGonagall stormed past dragging Malfoy by his ear and a terrified Neville following.

"I cannot believe this cock and bull story Misters Longbottom and Malfoy..." Declared the transfiguration mistress, then all of a sudden Hermione inhaled air, Gaara turned but too late "ACHOO!" shouted Hermione. Gaara tried to vanish into thin air but McGonagall was too quick and summoned the smoke bombs before he could smash them.

Gaara, Hermione and Neville found themselves in front of McGonagall's desk looking scared, nervous and downright murderous. Though Gaara knew he deserved what he got but he was feeling murderous due to Hermione sneezing. "Never in all of my life have I had to reprimand three students of my own house...fifty points apiece will be taken and you will serve detention." Hermione burst into tears as Neville sniffled.

_Wonderful...Shukaku, this is wonderful...Not that I give a damn about points anyway. _

**Suck it up kid...You knew the risks and it failed. **Came the Tanuki's reply. Gaara smirked and disappeared. McGonagall looked like she wanted to call the redhead back but she could tell that the boy was fighting back a blood rage and left him to it.

The next morning the Gryffindor's were in uproar. They had lost one hundred and fifty points. The rumours were that three firsties had been out after hours delivering a dragon and had gotten busted. No-one knew who to blame for this. However when they noticed Hermione's red eyes and Neville's lack of confidence they began to make snide comments about them, what puzzled them was the third first year out after dark most of the Gryffindor's had suspicion that it was Gaara due to the boys insomniac attitude.

"Freak...Go home. Not wanted here." One seventh year said barging into Gaara and knocking the boys books to the floor. Gaara ignored the comments and picked up his books only to find them knocked out of his hands by another seventh year. Then four seventh years pushed Gaara into the wall and surrounded him and tried to intimidate him "You freak...Do you care about anything but yourself?" Growled one seventh year.

Gaara said nothing and stared back in boredom...another shove "As your better, I demand you answer me." Shouted the same seventh year **Just send the sod to me and be done with it. **Moaned Shukaku, who despite being quite sane and stable could not resist blood spilling. _No deaths but sure I can break some limbs OR I can ask my professors if my siblings could come here. _Gaara thought.

Shukaku grinned sadistically **Oh boy...Temari would definitely get asked out a lot. **Gaara grinned _But how many will she cut to pieces with her fan? _

"Damn you redheaded sand controlling freak. INCARC...!" Shouted the seventh year when Gaara sprang into action **"Desert Kunai! Desert shuriken!" **Murmured Gaara and waves of sand kunai and shuriken shot out of the gourd. "Be grateful I don't send you to mother."

Gaara entered the great hall and the voices stopped Gaara snarled at the sheep as his fragile control on his temper cracked "Quit doing that. **Desert Storm!" **Gaara moulded his chakra around him as his sand began circulate around the room "I will not have anyone attacking me for a stupid mistake...should you, it's your own risk."

With that Gaara dropped the jutsu and helped himself to a tasty breakfast of eggs, bacon, gizzards and tongues. The day dragged on and gradually Gaara gained a few of the points back that they had lost.

Night fell and it happened to be a full moon. Part of a deal between Shukaku and Gaara was that the demon did not try to consume his host if he was allowed out on the full moon. The four kids made their way down to Hagrid's hut. Hagrid was waiting for them with his boarhound and crossbow.

"Right then... we are looking for an injured unicorn." Hagrid explained and Gaara tuned to the rest out "Right any questions?" Growled Hagrid, Gaara raised his hand "Hagrid-san, I request to go on my own due to some problems of the full moon, I find it bad for people's health to be near me."

Hagrid nodded and they headed into the forest. Gaara immediately separated from the group **"Ninja art: Fake sleep no jutsu!" **Gaara fell asleep and Shukaku knowing the need for stealth immediately took over and Gaara's body shifted into one of a humanoid tanuki.

Shukaku slipped through the trees and kept an ear out for his housemates screams of terror. A rustling was detected just off his position and Shukaku crept towards it when a bizarre shape emerged. It had the torso of a man and the body of a horse and from what Shukaku learnt from his father was that they were called Centaurs.

"Come out jinchuriki or power of a human sacrifice." Growling slightly Shukaku emerged from his hiding place in bush.

"Evening Centaur...Seen a dead Unicorn?" Shukaku growled towards the centaur who hung his head "Tis a great crime and shame to slay one so pure...I have not seen it. Mars is bright tonight."

Shukaku nodded and disappeared into the forest. **Kid...I smell the half giant straight ahead. I leave you in command, it has been fun. **Shukaku faded back into Gaara's subconscious letting Gaara take control and just in time as Hagrid charged up the path to find him.

"GAARA! THEIR YA ARE! THOUGHT YOU'D GOTTEN LOST!" He bellowed before slapping Gaara on the back and sending the boy into the floor. "YE CAN'T JUS' RUN OFF LIKE THA'!" Gaara nodded and rejoined the group, apparently Neville had been jumped by Malfoy and panicked.

_He would be dead. If he tries it again. _Gaara thought savagely. "So, Subaku...scared?" Mocked Malfoy as the two boys paired off and proceeded to walk deeper into the forest with Fang the boarhound leading them.

Malfoy snarled at Gaara's lack of responses and tried a new tactic "What's with the rags. Our servants dress better than that oh and they're paid as well." Gaara bristled at the jab but said nothing.

"Oh, I get it your an unfortunate penniless brat with a no-good whore of a sister and your brother is a closet gay." Malfoy spat, this caused Gaara to lose his cool. Gaara spun around **"Sand style: Sand Coffin no jutsu!" **The sand billowed out of the gourd and encased Malfoy like a snake about to devour a mouse.

"**Sand Style: Sand gag no jutsu! Sand style: Leg splinter no jutsu!" **Malfoy had no chance to scream as the sand crammed itself into his mouth as the pressure of the sand broke the boys legs. "Never say a fucking thing about my family again otherwise it is your life."

With that Gaara dropped the boy and stalked off into the darkness, his senses were going haywire and the scar on his forehead was beginning to itch and burn much similar to the time he came down with Arachanoid flu when he was nine. For all his immense powers Shukaku really lacked in regeneration not that the massive overgrown raccoon didn't have a good regeneration factor, Shukaku was more of a _"I'MMA GONNA WHACK YOU GOOD AN PROPER FROM MY MASSIVE AIR BULLETS!" _

Gaara found himself in a misty clearing and their down in the centre of the clearing amongst fallen trees was the dead Unicorn. The pain of the scar forced Gaara to his knees and in the gloom he noticed a cloaked being, it's face hidden by a cloak and it knelt and began to drink.

Gaara gasped and the figure looked up as Gaara got to his feet the thing rushed towards him at impossibly fast speeds. **"Sand style: Sand bullet no jutsu!" **The sand bullets shot towards the figure who dodged them. As the figure descended upon Gaara, a centaur jumped into the clearing kicked the thing in the chest and it took flight.

On the way back to edge of the forest Firenze the centaur that had saved Gaara's life explained that Unicorn blood could extend a man's life but cursing them in the process. Gaara remembered the package that had been moved to Hogwarts.

"The Philosophers Stone...Immortality, Pure gold...Voldemort." Gaara whispered to himself as he walked up to the school with Neville and Hermione whilst Hagrid carried Malfoy.

**Well done pup...Very good deduction and very creative punishments...Now as the civilians say "Your move." What are we going to do about that immortality obsessed meatbag? **Asked Shukaku as Gaara climbed through the portrait hole.


	8. Endgame and End of Term

**Hadrian of the Shukaku**

**Author: Darksider82  
Beta: Winged Seer Wolf and his many minions  
**

**I own nothing but the idea. Reviews are gold, Critique is silver and flames, they make up my loo-roll.**

"Chatting and spells"  
_Thoughts  
_**Tailed beasts speaking  
****Jutsus  
**(Speaking is parsletongue)  
_**(Tailed beast thoughts)  
**__**(Summons speaking)**_

**Chapter VIII**

**Endgame and end of term**

Gaara stared into the fire, clipping his two kunai wands to his belt and holstered his gourd. The exams were over and Gaara couldn't help but feel tense about a potential theft of the stone. He had of course confided in his sister and she had told him to be careful and use all the skills he had.

It was nearing midnight when Gaara stood up, he applied his chakra to his ears and heard Ron and Hermione descend the stairs clothed in black with their wands in their pockets. "We are good." Ron murmured in Japanese to Gaara.

Ron had taken to learning Japanese rather quickly and quicker than Hermione which irked her. Gaara nodded and threw his cloak to the taller boy held it to him and the three crept towards the portrait hole.

"I won't let you do this Gaara...I know I have never put my foot down in the group before but right now, what you are about to do is madness and I'm going to stop you." Came a quiet yet steely voice from an armchair near the portrait hole. Ron and Hermione jumped into the air whilst Gaara pulled out his kunai and held them at the armchair.

Neville stood up and faced the kunai and his friends "The three of you are going to get caught and put us in even more trouble...I'll fight you." With that Neville settled into the basic taijutsu stance that Gaara had taught him, unfortunately Hermione snapped, whipped out her wand and incanted **"Petrificus Totalus!" **

Hermione quickly explained the spell was known as the full body bind and they set off. After a close encounter with Peeves and some rustic croaky talking by Gaara they accessed the third corridor.

The door was crushed by sand, the dog looked up and snarled as Gaara stalked into the room **"Sand style: Desert coffin! Desert burial! Desert pressure point!" **The sand attacks slammed into Fluffy at such force they flung the Cerberus across the room and broke its legs leaving it whimpering on the floor. Gaara flicked his hand and the sand crushed the trapdoor. "Whose jumping first?" He questioned leaking KI.

Ron and Hermione jumped first "It's a soft landing...We landed on some plant stuff." Gaara nodded and jumped down, like Ron said he landed on a comfy plant that was when his danger sense which had been tingling so far flared to life and he found himself immobile.

"Kami damn it." Gaara growled as the plant tied him down by his arms and took particular care with his hands. Ron was struggling frantically as well. "Gaara have you got any tricks to get us out of this mess?" Ron rasped as the plant began to wrap up his chest.

Gaara hung his head "Not unless you want to become part of my gourd?" Ron nodded frantically as Hermione caught their attention. "Its Devils Snare, it kills faster you struggle. It loves the dark and damp and hates the light."

"LIGHT A FIRE THEN!" Shouted Ron as Hermione relaxed and slipped through the snare. "There isn't any wood!" Shouted Hermione back up to Ron.

"ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT!?" Screamed Ron back and soon enough Hermione conjured up bluebell flames causing the snare to scream and release Ron and Gaara who respectively landed on their feet and on their back. "No wood honestly." Quoted Gaara grinning.

"Thankfully Gaara doesn't lose his head in a crisis." Gaara nodded and the three of them proceeded deeper into the chamber. _Hagrid's was Fluffy, Sprout was the snare, Flitwick next, then McGonagall and then Snape and the Headmasters tasks to come, why did I choose to do this? _Gaara thought as he walked deeper applying more sand to his armour.

**Maybe because you both know that the asshole has a very good chance at coming back and you get paid to attend. **Replied the gianormous tanuki causing Gaara to smirk which turned into one of anger when he saw the keys and the door.

**Shukaku style: Shukaku spear! **A spear of spiralling sand spat out along Gaara's arm and into the door which shuddered unwilling to yield and soon enough a sharp crack was heard as the spear drilled through the solid enchanted oak.

**Shukaku style: Shukaku claw! **The spear turned into a massive claw and was pulled back through the door bringing the door down as well. Ron and Hermione seized the opportunity to run through the door as Gaara manipulated the sand into a catapult and launched him through the door. The next room turned out to be a life-size chess board.

Ron guided the three of them expertly through the complex, life risking game of chess as if his life depended on it. _Damn, chess is fun but I need to find a new game to play. _He thought as he managed to take a rook and winced as the queen obliterated the bishop in front of him. Gaara watched in amazement as he saw Ron conduct the black pieces like a maestro conducted an orchestra I _must teach him "Go" and "Shogi" maybe Temari will teach me._

Soon enough even Gaara could tell that Ron would have to sacrifice himself so that Gaara could take the king which is exactly what happened. Hermione had flung herself around the redhead's body as Gaara sat by him. "Gaara we need to go now. Voldemort is at the stone right now." Gaara nodded and the two remaining magic users left the room. They passed an unconscious troll which Gaara quickly **Sand Pressure Coffined **just to make sure it wouldn't wake up again.

Soon enough they entered a room an exact replica of the Potions classroom. The moment they entered purple and black flames erupted at both of the room preventing them from going forwards or backwards. Gaara noticed seven bottles on a table next to him. Hermione nodded and had a quick look at the note which was tacked to the table.

"Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,

Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,

One among us seven will let you move ahead,

Another will transport the drinker back instead,

Two among our number hold only nettle wine,

Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.

Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,

To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:

First, however slyly the poison tries to hide

You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;

Second, different are those who stand at either end,

But if you would move onwards neither is your friend;

Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,

Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;

Fourth, the second left and the second on the right

Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight."

"It's not that hard Gaara, it's a simple logic puzzle." Hermione announced after reading it three times. "The first is poison, the second is nettle wine, this one." With that she handed Gaara the smallest bottle "Will get you through the black flames and this one..." Hermione picked up the sixth bottle "Will get me through the purple flames, back to Ron and the school so we can contact Professor Dumbledore." Gaara nodded and hugged Hermione before swallowing the potion and walking through the black flames.

Soon enough Gaara found himself in a large spacious chamber and in the middle of the chamber was the mirror of Erised which he had found during his Christmas wanderings. In front of the mirror was...Quirrel? _What the fuck is going on?_ Shukaku snorted at Gaara's lack of the puzzle.

"So, you have arrived Jinchuriki of the Shukaku, Sabaku no Gaara or Harry Potter." Stated Quirrel without a stutter which Gaara immediately picked up on, Gaara gripped his kunai wands and drew them.

"I thought it would have been Snape." Said Gaara, causing the turbaned teacher to laugh albeit a bit insanely. Quirrel nodded at the assessment as he calmed down "Yes, he does seem the character doesn't he? Now it was always me, at the quidditch game I would have killed you if he hadn't been muttering the counter-curse." Gaara stared at the man who had turned back to the mirror.

"I see the stone...I see myself presenting it to my master but how do I retrieve it?" Quirrel thought, Gaara used the time to produce a bit of sand and begin to mould his chakra.

"USE THE BOY!" A voice called out, Gaara spun around but before he could do a thing Quirrel had grabbed the boy by his mesh shirt and thrown him in front of the mirror. Gaara looked in the mirror and saw he was holding the stone and saw it sliding into his kunai pouch sure enough Gaara felt his pouch and the stone was there.

"COME HERE BOY NOW!" Shouted Quirrel, Gaara obeyed knowing that once he got close enough he could kill the teacher. Quirrel wanted to know what Gaara saw in the mirror and as a result Gaara smirked he had the stone now to deal with this fake of a teacher.

"The boy has the stone." A voice hissed, Quirrel turned to Gaara apoplectic with rage, with a flick of his hand ropes materialised around Gaara binding him and sending him to the floor.

Quirrel unwrapped his turban on the orders of the voice despite the man's advice not to. Soon enough Gaara stared for at the back of the man's head was another face. This face was pale, slits for a nose and snake like eyes. "Orochimaru of the Sannin!" Gaara gasped causing the face to smirk.

"Correction Harry Potter or Sabaku Gaara whichever you prefer, I am Lord Voldemort. See what you have reduced me to! A shade of my former self having to leech off other people to survive, you can change that by giving me the stone in your pouch...If that doesn't convince you I can give you back your parents Lord Voldemort keeps his promises."

Gaara smirked and dissolved the ropes with his sand. "Voldemort, no-one can bring back the dead. My parents gave their lives for me showing me a great source of medicine so I cannot let you defile their memories." With that Gaara lashed out with a tendril of sand which narrowly missed Voldemorts head.

"Foolish boy...KILL HIM!" With that Quirrelmort or Voldyrrel launched himself across the room as if he was propelled by chakra and an eerie green light appeared in both hands, Gaara shook slightly at the unbridled KI being released.

"FOOL! MOTHER WANTS YOUR BLOOD!" Gaara screamed as the green spells shot towards him. Suddenly something amazing happened, the sand that was covering Gaara and his gourd exploded outwards in a large shower of sand particles which rapidly began to mould themselves into a large lily and a stag which absorbed the spells without so much of a hint of damage.

Gaara stared at the sand amazed "Kaa-san, Tou-san thank you. I shall end him for you." Gaara retracted his sand around him as he began his deadly onslaught.

"**Sand Shuriken! Sand Kunai!" **Mumbled Gaara and massive sand kunai and shuriken shot out of his sand and towards his target who conjured a shield of magic with his bare hand. As strong as the shield was it didn't last against the barrage of sand projectiles launched its way and Quirrelmort got knocked back with serious burns.

Gaara detected another presence, it felt like the headmaster and sure enough tearing into the chamber with his robes flying wand outstretched. "STOP RIGHT THEIR TOM!" Dumbledore commanded magic flowing off his voice this caused both combatants to stop.

"Dumbledore! What are you doing here?!" Hiss Quirrelmort savagely only to find himself locked in place by sand.

"What's going on? Why can't I move?" The twofaced man hissed, Gaara smirked vindictively "For your sins and crimes against me to hell I send you **Sand Coffin!" **

Quirrelmort began to scream as the sand rose around him and began to apply pressure Gaara smirked faintly, wobbled as he found himself beginning to tire **"Sand Burial!" **Quirrelmort had no chance to scream as the sand pulverised him into chunks as the man died Gaara saw a shade rise and vanish out of the corpse before blackness appeared in his vision and he blacked out.

When Gaara woke up he found himself in a blinding white room. _Where am I? _He thought wildly startling the large tanuki from its sleep. **Good to see you awake punk! The old man has been frantic trying to wake you up...examine your gourd and probing your mind. I've never been in a more uncomfortable position since Kurama and Isobu decided to glassify me. Oh and you better wake up as the old coot is here.**

Gaara woke up to see the headmaster looking at him "Water...please." Gaara croaked out and Dumbledore poured him a goblet full from the pitcher on the bedside cabinet "Agriato!" Gaara drained the goblet and turned to the headmaster "What happened to Quirrel? The stone? How long have I been here?"

All of these questions were valid in the old man's opinion but when Harry started to ask about why Voldemort was after him, Dumbledore decided to mislead Harry and swiftly told him he wasn't to worry about it yet.

"Harry, we need to talk about your summer arrangements." Gaara's head snapped up and his heavily hooded eyes narrowed sharply.

"Whatever you're planning Dumbledore-sama it is no...My home is Sunagakure and my family are the Subaku's." Dumbledore stared at the redhead at the amount of loyalty to the desert peoples way of life coming from the boy. "I don't know what they have done to you and as your magical guardian I command you to go to your mother's family."

Gaara snarled in anger and the sand around him and in his gourd which was in Dumbledore's possession began to climb around him. "If you want a mass murder on your hands then you'll let me go." Dumbledore nodded frantically as much as he wanted to get Gaara a childhood he realised that this wasn't the way around it."

Gaara was finally dismissed and decided to go to the feast without his robes or hat. He had enough of the itchy clothing and he decided to wear his shinobi garb. Gaara formed two sand hands and flung the doors open causing the hall to stare "Feast or a funeral?" The hall quickly delved into conversation and Gaara had a look at the decorations it appeared Slytherin had won the house cup again.

"Well done Slytherin, well done. However in the light of recent events extra points need to be awarded. Firstly fifty points to Ron Weasley for the best game of chess ever..." The Gryffindor house erupted into cheers and quietened down as the headmaster continued "Another fifty points to Hermione Granger for the use of cool calculated logic under fire..."Even more cheering ensured from the Gryffindor table. "Sixty points to Gaara Sabaku for sheer undying courage, and the ability to do what is necessary even if others would look down on it..."

The cheers were now deafening to the hall as Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff joined in Gryffindor were now equal for points with Slytherin they just needed one more point.

"It takes great courage to stand up to our foes and even more so to stand to our friends, I award ten points to Neville Longbottom!" Neville blushed and tried to hide away from the mass of Gryffindor's suddenly Gaara's cold monotonous voice called out **"Desert style: Leg trap!" **The sand grabbed Neville by the legs caused the hall to stare at Gaara but Gaara continued **"Desert style: Web trapping no jutsu!" **With that the sand grabbed all of the Gryffindor students. "Gaara what are you doing?" Asked Katie from across from the red head, who grinned and slowly formed hand signs as his hands began to shake as they formed the dragon sign Katie pushed them together. **"Desert style: Sand thrones!" **The sand formed thrones around the entire Gryffindor table and Gaara managed to just about elevate the entire table and the ninety odd students on the Gryffindor table into the air and performed a full 360degree rotation and slowly lowered them to earth to the applause of the staff and students at the sheer skill and control of "magic" that Gaara had displayed but Gaara smiled at his friends as they knew the truth.

The next day everyone piled onto the train and headed back to London, during that time everyone laughed and joked around whilst Gaara meditated. Gaara meditated so deeply it always looked like he was asleep but he couldn't. That was the downside of being the Jinchuriki of the Shukaku, Gaara couldn't sleep due to the fact the tanuki loved to devour his psyche.

After eight hours on the train four of which were spent meditating, the train pulled into the station and everyone disembarked. Gaara turned and there in the corner next to a group of redheads stood Baki, Kankuro and Temari. Gaara grinned shook hands and hugged everyone and made his way over to them.

"Ready to go?" Asked Baki gruffly and Gaara nodded "Ron, I'll contact you sometime so you can come visit hopefully. DON'T send owls as they will die." Ron nodded and bowed to Gaara as the redheaded shinobi disappeared in a whirl of colour with the blonde, the cat-man and the tall man.

_**END! **_

Some of this was taken from Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone/Sorcerer's stone


End file.
